


Common Ground

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Despite their differences, Saffron and Inara have their training in common
Relationships: Saffron (Firefly)/Inara Serra





	Common Ground

“Funny, isn’t it? Both of us trained as Companions.”

“The Guild didn’t teach you how to steal.”

“I’m not stealing. I’m reaping the benefits. If someone feels inspired to give me something, then…”

“I’ll give you something.”

“Now, that isn’t nice. Perhaps you’d like to share some stories of our old school days. Did you ever seduce a woman before then? I hadn’t. The Guild taught me about the pleasures that I could bring another woman, the way I could make her tremble, make her breath catch, make her moan and writhe beneath me. Do you remember the lessons, Inara?”


End file.
